Kompetisi yang Jadi Persahabatan
by Gradien45Terbakar
Summary: Shogun mulai lelah melihat Maou, Haou, dan Toushou berperang. Karena itu, shogun menantang mereka untuk melakukan hal yang terlalu ringan tapi juga berat dilakukakan. / "Buat mereka bahagia!" kata shogun. / Warning. OOC, TYPO, HideKei or YoshiKei (and last, YukiKei), Garing, sudut pandang and THIS IS REALLY CRAZY FANFIC! (Huahahahaha?) / DLDR and R&R?


Hai semua! Akhirnya aku bisa kembali!

Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang mungkin masih membaca ceritaku yang kacau. Iya! Aku tahu... kalian semua orangnya baik-baik! Aku saja yang terlalu gengsi hingga terlalu lama pergi jauh dari FF. Hahaha!

Oke. Happy read! Bersiaplah untuk cerita gila ini! Dan satu hal lagi!

Alen: Ini bukan fanfic hu—

Yukimura: Akh! Len-dono ga usah nyusahin pembaca deh!

Alen: Eh? Kenapa kamu disini?

Yukimura: Kan aku ga ikut tampil. Hanya nongol di plus-plus story aja!

Alen: Oh. Ya udah! Bantu gue! Bacain Warningnya!

Yukimura: Hah~ *baca warning*

 **Warning.** OOC, TYPO, HideKei _or_ YoshiKei (and last, YukiKei), Garing, Sudut pandang author(Tapi bukan self-insert) and THIS IS REALLY CRAZY FANFIC!

Yukimura: *masih baca warning* Huaha... ha... ha... ha? (Tulisan apa ini?)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kompetisi Yang Jadi Persahabatan**

 **Rate/Genre: T/Humor, Friendship**

 **Disclaimer: Sengoku Basara (C) Capcom**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jepang. Negara yang penuh dengan orang-orang gila dan tak punya harapan. Makanya mereka selalu berperang. Ohohoho! Salah!

Kita ulang sekali lagi.

Jepang. Negara yang saat ini sering terjadi penguasaan provinsi satu sama lain. Dunia ini masih kejam dan selalu berperang. Hingga sekarang, terdapat empat nama terkenal di negeri Sakura itu.

Pertama, Oda Nobunaga, penguasa Jepang terhebat pertama. Sering disebut _Maou_ dan pemimpin Owari. Sifatnya karismatik, gegabah, tegas, dan brutal. Selain disebut _Maou_ , dia juga mendapat gelar _Dai Rokutten Maou_ —Raja Iblis Surga Keenam. Seandainya dia disuruh membuat burung yang tak mau berkicau jadi ingin berkicau, dia akan menjawab, "Bunuh saja!"

Kedua, Toyotomi Hideyoshi, Sang _Haou_. Orang kedua terhebat di Jepang. Dengan bawahan kepercayaan pertamanya, Takenaka Hanbei, dia berhasil melepas diri dari Nobunaga dan menjadi penguasa sendiri dengan benteng yang ia miliki, Osaka. Seseorang yang berwajah buruk tetapi dapat menjadi sukses di masa depan. Bertanya soal sifat, dia itu tak terduga. Sebenarnya dia itu sederhana, halus, cerdik, dan kompleks. Tak terduga bukan? Seandainya dia disuruh membuat burung yang tak mau berkicau jadi ingin berkicau, dia akan menjawab, "Aku akan berusaha membuatnya ingin berkicau."

Ketiga, Tokugawa Ieyasu, penguasa terkuat Jepang ketiga. _Toshou_ dan pemimpin Mikawa. Dengan kekuatan _kizuna-sama_ , dia ingin menyatukan Jepang. Sifatnya tenang, berhati-hati, bijaksana, berani dalam medan perang, dan dewasa. Satu fakta tentang dia. Dia tampan. Ada yang setuju? Seandainya dia disuruh membuat burung yang tak mau berkicau jadi ingin berkicau, dia akan menjawab, "Tunggu."

Dan yang terakhir, Sang _Shogun_ ke-13, Ashikaga Yoshiteru. Sebelum Jepang yang sesungguhnya ada, negeri ini di perintah oleh _Shogun_. Sang pemimpin negeri ini bersifat tegas, bertanggung jawab, dan adil. Tidak lupa dia selalu melaksanakan Jurbel Jurdil. Ohohoho! Salah lagi!

Saat ini, Yoshiteru sedang mengumpulkan tiga penguasa terbaik Jepang itu untuk menguji mereka dengan suatu tantangan.

"Jadi... apa tujuanmu mengumpulkan kami, _Shogun_?" tanya Ieyasu membuka.

Yoshiteru membetulkan posisi duduknya lalu berkata, "Aku lelah melihat kalian berperang setiap hari. Merebut kekuasaan dan menjadi pemimpin dari daerah itu," jawab Yoshiteru. "Nah, diantara kalian, ada satu orang yang ingin kubukukan."

"Maksudnya kita jadi buku?" Ieyasu—dengan polosnya—melotot ke arah Yoshiteru.

"BUKAN! Maksudnya... siapa yang paling hebat, akan kubuat cerita dan ceritanya mungkin akan terkenal sampai ke seluruh dunia." Yoshiteru marah sekaligus menjelaskan.

"Oh..." Ieyasu membalas dengan muka malas.

Yoshiteru berdiri dan berbicara tepat di muka Ieyasu. "HEI, KAU! JADI IEYASU DONG! JANGAN OOC KAYAK GITU! Iya aku tahu kalau kau rindu dengan fanfic Basara Humor. Tapi ini serius! Ini bukan fanfic Humor, mengerti!?" Yoshiteru memarahi Ieyasu dengan OOC-nya dan mengakibatkan Ieyasu berkeringat dingin. Bukan hanya itu. Nobunaga dan Hideyoshi juga kaget.

Oke. Mulai dari sini sampai pemenangnya didapatkan, keseriusan akan melanda cerita. Mungkin. Yah~ bukan berarti cerita ini akan berat dibaca. Jadi...

Yoshiteru menggarut kepalanya dan merasakan sesuatu. "(Ada sesuatu yang aneh deh...? Kalimatnya salah? Atau perasaan apa ini?)" batinnya. "Oke. Kita mulai!"

"Kita harus apa?" tanya Nobunaga.

"Akankah kita berperang?" Hideyoshi juga ikutan.

"Baiklah... kita tidak akan perang. Aku sudah mengatakannya, aku lelah melihat kalian bertarung. Jadi, tantangannya tak akan mengeluarkan darah sama sekali." Yoshiteru menepuk tangannya dua kali. "Tapi, mungkin akan ada air mata..." tambahnya.

Para pelayannya datang dan membawa tiga tandu kotak tertutup. Ketiga penguasa ini terkejut.

"Nah. Kita mulai peraturannya." Yoshiteru mengambil sebuah gulungan, membukanya, lalu menutupnya kembali. Kurang kerjaan bukan? Sepertinya dia tak butuh catatan apapun untuk mengatakan peraturannya. "Ehum! Baiklah. Intinya... kalian harus membuat mereka tertawa, para pembantuku hari ini. Dan kalian yang membantuku hari ini, jadilah diri kalian sendiri. Jangan terpengaruh paksaan apapun, oke?" Yoshiteru langsung menaikan jari tengah, manis, dan kelingking serta menyatukan jari jempol dan telunjuknya membentuk bulatan. Ditambah kedipan mata kanannya. Satu hal yang pasti. Semua itu ditunjukan untuk para pembantunya hari ini.

Ketiga penguasa kebingungan.

"Baiklah! Silahkan masuk para samurai, _daimyo_ , dan siapapun yang mau menonton!" teriak Yoshiteru dari dalam ruangannya.

Banyak yang masuk kedalam dan membuat tegang ketiga penguasa ini.

"Hideyoshi! Berjuanglah!" Hanbei menyemangati dari tempatnya.

"Iya loh! Kami, para Maeda juga mendukung Toyotomi loh!" teriak Toshie.

"Bagaimana pun, Nobunaga-sama yang akan menang!" Katsuie tak mau kalah.

"Benar, Katsuie. Nobunaga-ko akan menang! Ufufu... hahahaha!" Akechi gila sendiri di tempatnya.

"Aku tak tahu mau mendukung siapa... _but_ , _this for you,_ Ieyasu! Berjuanglah!" Masamune tak punya pilihan.

"Aku mengikuti Masamune-sama!" Kojuro hanya mengikut.

Semua yang menonton mendukung jagoan masing-masing. Sementara ketiga penguasa kebingungan akan tantangan yang dibuat _Shogun_ , seolah hati mereka berkata, 'Apa yang harus dilakukan?'. Tegang juga ada di dalam diri mereka karena mereka ditonton orang banyak.

"Para pembantu, silahkan keluar dari pandu tercinta!" Yoshiteru mempersilahkan.

Satu orang keluar dengan cepat lalu mengarahkan katananya ke arah Yoshiteru. "Apa maksudnya INI!? _SHOGUN_!" teriaknya dengan nada turun naik dan semakin tinggi hingga bergema ke seluruh ruangan. Dramatis, bukan?

"O—oi! Sabar, Mitsunari. Nanti kimono resmi itu berantakan. Seperti yang dikatakan Sang Naga bermata satu, ' _keep calm'_!" kata Yoshiteru dan Masamune kagum di tempatnya.

"Hebat kau, _Shogun_!" batin Masamune.

"Cih!" Mitsunari memasukan pedangnya kembali. Dia duduk dihadapan Ieyasu sambil menggerutu. "Baju ini keberatan tahu!" kesalnya.

"Hahaha! Sepertinya kau semangat sekali, Mitsunari. Nah, Ieyasu, coba susun strategi untuk membuatnya tersenyum atau apapun yang membuatnya bahagia. Tapi kau harus tetap disini. Tak boleh keluar atau melibatkan siapapun. Hanya dirimu sendiri!" perintah Yoshiteru.

Ieyasu bingung sendiri karena yang di depannya itu adalah rivalnya sendiri. Sangat susah untuknya. The Tegang.

Yoshiteru melihat kearah kedua tandu yang masih tertutup. "Ada apa? Kenapa kalian tak mau keluar? Bajunya keberatan?"

"Tidak, – _Shogun-sama.._. –Yoshiteru..." kata mereka bersamaan.

Terdengar suara yang _Maou_ dan _Haou_ kenali. Kedua suara itu keluar dari tandu mereka. Mencoba berjalan rapi dan resmi. Tapi tetap saja... mereka terjatuh.

"ADUH!" rintih mereka.

"Bahkan Mitsunari saja lebih cepat belajarnya dari pada kalian. Hahaha!" Yoshiteru tertawa.

Kedua pembantunya itu hanya memasang muka merah karena malu dan kesal. Mereka berdiri lalu duduk di depan Nobunaga dan Hideyoshi.

"Buh... BUAHAHAHA!" Yoshiteru tertawa keras dan membuat seisi ruangan kaget. "Keiji~ Ichi~..., kalian tersiksa karena rambut kalian di dandani seperti itu~?"

"Diam!" teriak mereka bersamaan malu. Rambut mereka di sanggul dan diberi hiasan serapi dan—mungkin—sebanyak mungkin. Makanya, yang melihat kebingungan dan seolah bertanya, "Ini manusia apa alien?"

Tegang, oh tegang.

Hideyoshi dan Nobunaga hanya melotot, entah artinya bingung atau sedang berpikir atau tak percaya.

Yoshiteru yang terlihat semangat berkata pada Nobunaga dan Hideyoshi, " _Maou,Haou_... berkediplah. Aku tahu mereka cantik dan tampan... tapi..."

"DIAM!" teriak Keiji dan Ichi dengan OOC-nya. Yoshiteru hanya mengiung.

"Baiklah! Saatnya mulai! _Maou, Haou, Toshou_... _HAJIME_!" teriak Yoshiteru.

Gong dibunyikan dan tantangan dimulai.

Rumah _Shogun_ dilanda keheningan sejenak. Ieyasu memasang muka The Tegang, Nobunaga memasang muka brutal, dan Hideyoshi berusaha tenang.

Ketiga penguasa punya hubungan dengan orang yang akan dibuat tertawa. Nobunaga punya hubungan satu darah dengan Ichi, Hideyoshi punya hubungan MANTAN—sebut sampah—sahabat dengan Keiji, dan Ieyasu punya hubungan rival dan pernah menjadi satu sekutu dengan Mitsunari.

Yap! Ketegangan masih memanasi ruangan, sodara-sodara!

Ieyasu yang tak punya pilihan mencoba menghibur Mitsunari dengan cara, "Mitsunari... tertawalah untukku!" katanya sambil memegang tangan Mitsunari. Ieyasu memasang senyum lebar—sampai dia bisa menyentuh alisnya sendiri. Jangan dibayangkan!

Mitsunari hanya melakukan satu... jual mahal. "Tidak mau!" Mitsunari buang muka. Ieyasu menunduk sedih.

Nobunaga yang brutalnya minta ampun, melakukan pemaksaan. Dia memasang muka super maksa pada Ichi. Ichi yang melihatnya mengiung ketakutan.

"Ichi... tertawa!" katanya keras berbisik. Ichi berkaca-kaca. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca, bukan dia-nya yang ngaca.

Hideyoshi masih melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. Dia masih berpikir. Dilihatnya Keiji yang malu sekaligus terlihat sedih. Hideyoshi mulai terlihat prihatin. Dia melihat bagaimana cara Nobunaga dan Ieyasu menaklukan hati pasangan mereka, tapi bukan berarti mereka harus dibuat jatuh cinta.

Hideyoshi menutup mata dan berpikir.

Yoshiteru tersenyum dan berkata pelan, " _Tsubarashii..._ "

Waktu terus berjalan hingga menghabiskan 15 menit untuk keheningan.

Peringatan! Tegang disini bukan berarti -?- dan juga bukan tegangan listrik. Ini tegang karena kompetisi aneh ini.

Ieyasu tak tahan akhirnya benar-benar terpaksa merengek di depan Mitsunari. "Kumohon, Mitsunari~!" kata Ieyasu sambil bersujud-sujud-sembah-syukur. Semua yang menonton lumayan terkejut.

"Kalau seperti itu... Ieyasu tak akan menang." Gyobu mengomentari Ieyasu.

Tadakatsu sedikit berdengung.

"Ieyasu tak akan kalah!" Tadatsugu menetang Gyobu.

Sekarang ke Nobunaga. Dia semakin super duper brutal. Bahkan aura hitam-merahnya semakin menampak. Kekuatan iblis keluar dari tubuhnya. Ichi semakin takut.

"TERTAWA!" Nobunaga marah. Ichi mengeluarkan setetes air mata.

"—NOBUNAGA! –Nobunaga-sama!" teriak Nagamasa dan Katsuie. Sepertinya mereka tidak menerima istri dan mantan istrinya menangis.

"Ohoho~ para suami marah nih~!" Maria hanya menggoda.

Beberapa yang menonton mulai bosan.

Akhirnya Hideyoshi bergerak. Dia duduk lebih dekat dengan Keiji lalu memegang tangannya. Keiji tidak merespon.

"Keiji..." Hideyoshi memulai.

Keiji masih diam.

Hideyoshi menghela nafas. Dia berusaha tersenyum dan menggunakan suaranya sehalus mungkin. "Kau masih sedih ya? Aku tahu kau selalu memaafkanku... tapi aku terlalu bodoh untuk meresponmu...".

Keiji tetap diam tetapi dia memasang muka sedih.

Hideyoshi melepas ikatan rambut Keiji yang berlebihan hingga membuat rambut Keiji benar-benar terurai. Keiji terkejut, "Hi—Hideyoshi! Kau tak perlu melakukannya!" katanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak, Keiji. Aku tahu itu berat. Kau pasti butuh tenaga untuk bahagia," paksa Hideyoshi—dengan nada lembutnya.

"Tidak. Jangan! Aku..."

"Keiji! Aku memaksa!" kata Hideyoshi sedikit tegas.

Dan Keiji hanya menurut dan menunduk sedih.

"Baiklah, Keiji." Hideyoshi menggenggam tangan Keiji dan mengelusnya dengan jari jempolanya. "(Laki-laki ini... makin hari, makin lembut saja...) Keiji... kau ingat waktu kita ke tempat Uesugi Kenshin pertama kalinya? Kita mengerjai Kenshin dengan membuat gambarnya dengan wujud tikus. Gambaranmu waktu itu lucu. Dan kita langsung kabur waktu itu. Hehehe!" Hideyoshi tertawa kecil.

Candaan pertama alias strategi pertama Hideyoshi terdengar sampai Kenshin. "Ufufu..." Kenshin tertawa kecil.

Masih dengan Hideyoshi. Keiji merespon dengan senyuman kecil. Hideyoshi melanjutkan candaan alias strategi keduanya. "Nah, Keiji. Kau ingat tidak, waktu kita berlomba makan sushi buatan Matsu. Sushi enak sekali! Saking enaknya, kita berlomba makan bertiga. Aku, kau, dan Toshie. Kita berlomba banyak-banyak makan sushi. Toshie sudah lelah saat itu dan aku masih kuat untuk satu atau dua piring yang tersisa. Tapi sayangnya... mulutku penuh. Kau ingat wajahku waktu itu?" Hideyoshi menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Keiji tertawa kecil mengingat wajah Hideyoshi yang kepenuhan sushi. "Waktu itu aku yang menang..." Keiji bergumam.

"Iya! Hahaha!" Hideyoshi tertawa.

"Buakakakak! Aku ingat waktu itu, Hideyoshi-dono! Wajahmu lucu sekali!" Toshie yang ikut menonton juga tertawa.

"Inuchiyo-sama! Jangan ikut tertawa! Walau itu sebenarnya lucu sih! Ufufu!" Matsu ikut tertawa.

Hideyoshi tidak peduli dengan hinaan atau pujian itu.

" _Tsubarashii..._ " Yoshiteru bertepuk tangan tanpa suara.

Hideyoshi menjalankan strategi terakhir. "Ini kenangan yang pasti akan membuatmu tertawa sangat keras. Mungkin...?" Hideyoshi agak ragu.

Keiji mulai semangat mendengarnya.

"Baiklah. Kau ingat waktu kita makan ramen bersama? Aku, kau, Mitsunari, Ieyasu, dan Hanbei. Saat kita makan ramen porsi super besar itu, kita kuat memakannya. Tapi ingat lagi wajah Ieyasu, Mitsunari, dan Hanbei. Betapa lucunya mereka saat kita kerjai." Hideyoshi menceritakan dengan semangat.

"Ah! Iya! Ieyasu merah sekali mukanya! Kau memberi ramennya banyak sambal sih! Sampai api benar-benar keluar dari mulutnya!" Keiji ikut berbicara.

"Benar! Nah, kau lihat Mitsunari yang jatuh cinta dengan ramen yang kita pilihkan untuknya? Sampai dia menari dengan elegannya! Hahaha!" Hideyoshi menambahkan. Ieyasu dan Mitsunari memerah karena aib mereka terbuka.

Keiji mulai tertawa.

"Aku belum selesai, Keiji! Nah, ini bagian menariknya! Saat kita sudah menghabiskan ramen kita, kita melihat keadaan Hanbei. Sepertinya dia benar-benar sudah sekarat. Nah... lucunya..." Hideyoshi memberi jeda. "Kau tahu kan dia sekarat karena apa?"

"Aku lupa tentang Hanbei yang sekarat... Karena apasih dia sekarat?" kata Keiji.

"Wah! Nyesel tuh ga melihat! Nah, Hanbei sekarat karena... saat itu ada _Dokuganryu_ di samping Hanbei. Tak bisa dipercaya!" Hideyoshi memberi jeda lagi.

Semua memasang telinga. Penonton, Yoshiteru, bahkan Ieyasu, Mitsunari, Nobunaga, dan Ichi juga ingin mendengar. Masamune mencoba mengingat kejadian itu.

Hideyoshi menceritakan bagian terakhir dengan semangat. "Si Date mengambil setiap mangkok Hanbei. Hanbei jadi tidak makan-makan. Nah, hebatnya _Dokuganryu_ makan sampai bertumpuk-tumpuk mangkok di depannya. Tidak hanya itu! Kebetulan dia tidak bawa uang! Jadi, dia terpaksa mencuci piringnya dengan perut sangat kenyang!"

Masamune yang tiba-tiba mengingat kejadian itu, "AHK! _DAMN IT_! TOYOTOMI!" teriaknya di tempat.

"Wow~!" yang menonton kagum akan aib dari Masamune.

"Buh—BUAKAKAKAK! Hideyoshi! Aku geli melihat kejadian nista Masamune! HAHAHAHA!" Keiji tertawa keras.

Semua bersorak pada Hideyoshi.

Nobunaga bergetak kesal dan menyalahkan adiknya sedangkan Ieyasu malah ikut merayakan kemenangan Hideyoshi.

Yoshiteru bertepuk tangan. "Luar biasa! Sepertinya kita sudah dapat pe—"

"Tunggu!" Hideyoshi memotong Yoshiteru. "Untuk kali ini aku sadar... selain aku mendapat gelar terhebat, aku juga mendapat hadiah yang luar biasa."

"Apa itu?" tanya Yoshiteru.

"Ikatan," jawab Hideyoshi.

"Sudah kuduga... _Kizuna_ -sama pasti bisa," Ieyasu berbisik kecil dengan sombongnya.

"Diam kau, _Kizuna_!" Mitsunari sedikit kesal mendengar perkataan Ieyasu dan memukul kepala Ieyasu dengan sarung pedangnya.

Hideyoshi melanjutkan, "Selama ini aku memang dibutakan dengan kekuasaan. Tapi kali ini, kau berhasil menyadarkanku, _Shogun_. Kau membuka mataku sekali lagi. Terima kasih banyak!"

Yoshiteru mengangguk. "Sama-sama."

"Dan satu hal lagi..." lanjut Hideyoshi. Hideyoshi memeluk Keiji erat. Keiji terkejut lagi. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini Keiji... aku bahagia kau jadi pendampingku hari ini," katanya. "Untuk sekali lagi, aku mau menjadi temanmu..."

Keiji membalas pelukan Hideyoshi. Dia menangis sangat deras. "HUAAAAAAAA!" teriaknya sedih sekaligus bahagia. "(Terima kasih, Hideyoshi...)" katanya dalam hati.

* * *

 _ **PLUS-PLUS STORY (Ga usah dibaca kalau mau!)**_

Masih dalam adegan.

Yoshiteru yang berada di belakang Keiji melihat Hideyoshi mencium rambut Keiji dalam. "Hideyoshi..." dia agak kesal. Yoshiteru menarik Keiji dari pelukan Hideyoshi. "Jangan terlalu lama! Dia milikku tahu!"

"Eh!? Yah, dia itu temanku! Jangan mengambilnya!" Hideyoshi tak mau kalah. Dia menarik Keiji.

"Hei! Kau, perebut sahabat! Kau itu mantan! Bukan temannya lagi!" Yoshiteru menarik Keiji.

"APA!? Aku berterima kasih karena kau telah menyadarkanku tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kau merebutnya!?" Hideyoshi menarik Keiji lagi.

"Aku tidak merebutnya! Aku mengambil apa yang sudah aku miliki!" Yoshiteru masih menarik.

"Dan aku akan mengambil apa yang pernah aku miliki!" begitu juga Hideyoshi.

Keiji yang ditarik stres sendiri. "Huaaaa! Kenapa jadi begini! KENAPA ADA ADEGAN INIIII!"

Tiba-tiba Keiji menghilang bagai udara. Semua terkejut.

"Kalian mencari ini!?" teriak seseorang diatas—dengan nada polosnya. Dia berdiri di kusen jendela di atas sana. "Kalian mencari dia?" tanyanya sambil lagi memeluk Keiji.

"Ah! Yu—Yukimura!?" Masamune terkejut melihat sosok yang sejak dari tadi tidak ikut menonton.

"Benar! Sampai jumpa!" Yukimura menghilang bersama Keiji.

" _Damn it_! Para seme Keiji! Bersiap untuk merebut uke kita!" teriak Masamune.

Beberapa lelaki bersiap dan pergi meninggalkan mereka yang tidak punya hubungan dengan Keiji. Kecuali Yoshiteru dan Hideyoshi.

"Ayo, _Shogun_!" Hideyoshi mengajak Yoshiteru, " Mm? _Shogun_?" tapi Yoshiteru tak merespon. "Yoshiteru!"

"Ah! Maaf, Hideyoshi... aku sedang berpikir, judul apa yang cocok untuk bukumu...?" Yoshiteru berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah! Aku tinggalkan kalian. Soalnya, masih lumayan Yukimura yang mengambilnya. Kalau Hisahide... bisa gawat! Aku pergi!" Hideyoshi pergi.

Yang tak punya urusan lagi, perlahan-lahan pergi, pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan meninggalkan Yoshiteru sendirian. Maria, Enonetsuri(OC), dan Adonishiteru(OC) berjalan mendekati Yoshiteru yang masih berpikir.

"Bagaimana _Otou_? Sudah ketemu?" tanya Adonishiteru.

Yoshiteru membuka matanya yang dari tadi menutup untuk berpikir. "Aku tahu..." Yoshiteru merangkul anaknya yang bernama Adonishiteru. "Taiko!"

Maria, Enonetsuri, Adonishiteru, dan Yoshiteru tertawa.

* * *

 _ **FINISH-TTEBARA!**_

*nangis* senang bisa kembali sekaligus sedih karena tulisanku masih jelek! Huruf sambungnya jelek, tidak tegak lurus...#plaaak!. Iya. Bukan ini kok maksudnya. *kichigai*

Yoshiteru: Huaaa! Kenapa anak _otou_ muncul?

Adonishiteru: Ga tahu!? Mungkin karena ceritanya sudah jadi Uke!Keiji dan Out Of Story! Mungkin bentar lagi Yukiakai yang akan tampil.

Yoshiteru: _Otou_ ragu deh... Len! Kau benar-benar akan membuat YukiKei?

Alen: Mungkin~? Kita lihat saja nanti! Jangan buat endingnya kelamaan!

YoshiAdoni: Yah~

Keiji: TIDAK! JANGAN UKE LAGI! Huhuhuhu... *nangis*

Yukimura: Aku menunggu, Len-dono! *senyum sinis*

Yukiakai: HORE! AKU TAMPIL!

Oke. Aku tahu ceritanya tidak menarik. Hahaha! Tapi aku ngebuatnya bener-bener diganggu ama Uke!Keiji. Ga taulah kenapa! Maafkan aku yang emang lagi gila!

Oh ya, fakta kedua OC yang ada dalam cerita. Adonishiteru adalah anak dari Yoshiteru x Keiji. Dan Enonetsuri adalah anak dari Keiji x Maria. Tambahan satu lagi! Yukiakai yang diatas ini faktanya adalah anak dari Yukimura x Keiji. Iya... aku tahu... INI GILA! HUAHHAHHAHAA! IMAJINASIKU MEMANG GILA! HUAHAHAHAHA! Abaikan!

R&R? Sampai berjumpa di FF selanjutnya _**–TTEBARA!**_


End file.
